My Heart
by edger230
Summary: Alex finds a poem Gia wrote. What is it about? Will he get to read it? Alex X Gia oneshot!


Alex walked towards his train car feeling rather tired after a big show in Spain. However, even though it was tiring, it was a lot of fun as always. He officially knew that this was where he belonged. There was one thing though, that he couldn't get out of his mind (not that he wanted to.) That was Gia. Her glowing eyes, her beautiful smile, her fur, everything. It wasn't just her looks, it was her personality too. She was smart, sweet, talented and had a good sense of humor.

Alex was so lost in thought; he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped right into someone. He fell to the ground and so did the other person. Whoever it was, they had been carrying a book. When the two had collided, papers flew everywhere. Alex sat up and saw that he had collided with none other than Gia.

"Gia! I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Alex said.

"It's ok. Neither was I." Gia replied.

Gia suddenly noticed that she had dropped papers everywhere and she quickly began to gather them up. Alex couldn't understand why she was in such a hurry, but he got up and was about to pick up some of the papers, when Gia grabbed them out from under his hand. She then ran off after gathering the last of her papers. Alex just stood there more confused than ever until he saw Gia drop one of her papers. She didn't notice this and kept running.

Alex grabbed the paper. "Gia! You"- but Gia slammed the door to her train car shut before Alex could finish his sentence.

_Why was she in such a hurry? _Alex thought. He looked at the paper in his paw. It was now slightly crumpled up from being clutched in his paw. Without thinking, Alex rushed to his train car and closed the door.

He flopped onto his bed and just looked at the paper that was still crumpled. He wanted to see what it was either a picture of, or what it said, but it was Gia's. What if she didn't want anyone to read or see it? What if she got mad at him for reading or looking at it? Curiosity got the best of Alex and he slowly unfolded and smoothed out the paper.

To his surprise, it was a poem. He knew this because the words didn't go to the end of the paper like in stories or letters. He wanted to read it but he was still hesitant. He hadn't recalled Gia ever mentioning that she wrote poetry, so it could be secret. He was still debating with himself, when his door opened. Sure enough, there was Gia. She saw the paper and gasped. She ran to Alex and grabbed the paper out of his paw.

"Did you read this?" she asked sounding rather frightened.

"No." Alex said sitting up. "I saw that it was a poem but I didn't read it."

Gia breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't know you wrote poetry." Alex continued.

Gia looked down. "I actually do not. I was thinking about a personal experience and it just appeared." she replied.

Alex felt a bit more curious. Before he could stop himself he asked, "Can I hear the poem?" He then slapped his hands over his mouth. "I'm sorry. I'll respect your privacy." he said turning away.

"It's ok." Gia replied. Alex turned his head. "I actually kind of want to read it to you."

"Really? Why?" Alex asked.

"I… I trust_ you_ the most out of everyone in the circus." Gia replied. She then whispered, "Don't tell anyone I said that."

Alex was shocked but he still laughed with Gia. _She trusts me! _Alex screamed in his head. "Well, go ahead." he said to Gia. Gia took a deep breath and began.

_The very day our eyes first met_

_My heart wondered if it was set_

_The very first time we ever talked_

_My heart felt just like it had rocked_

_The thought of you as I flew so high_

_My heart almost made a leap to fly_

_The first time you held me in your arms_

_My heart felt anything but harm_

_Every time I see you come_

_My heart beats like a very loud drum_

_Every time the circus is here_

_My heart always knows you are near_

_I know you will catch me before I fall_

_My heart does not worry at all_

_I just wish you knew how I feel_

_My heart knows that this is real_

_I will not lead you to defeat_

_Because with you, my heart is complete_

Gia looked up from her poem to find Alex with big eyes. Gia sighed.

"I know. It is not very good."

"You're right." Alex replied. "It's not good." Gia felt her heart sink.

"It's _amazing_!"

Gia's heart rose once again and she smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. If this guy doesn't like this poem, he's stupid, but if he doesn't feel the same way about _you_, he's the biggest idiot in the world."

Gia thought her heart would explode. "You really think that?"

"I _know _that. You're an amazing girl. If he can't see that he doesn't"- Alex was interrupted by Gia's lips colliding with his. It took a while for his mind to register that Gia was _kissing _him. His mind screamed, _don't just sit there! KISS HER BACK! _So that's what he did. After about four minutes, the two pulled apart. Alex smiled and Gia smiled right back.

"In case you did not figure it out, I was referring to you in the poem." Gia said.

Alex chuckled. "I figured that." Alex said knowing that with Gia, his heart was complete too.

The End

By the way, I didn't copy the poem from anywhere, I wrote it myself!


End file.
